Living as it is
by JustForTheCookies
Summary: The Victorious gang's life after graduation. Warnings: Mentions of suicide, drug addiction and drug abuse; implied Anorexia, alcoholism and prostitution. Contains Bade, Candre, slight Bori and Tandre


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**Warnings: Mentions of suicide, drug addiction and drug abuse; implied Anorexia, alcoholism and prostitution**

**I've seem fics like this going around(I love those fics), and I wanted to try it**

* * *

><p><strong>Living as it is<strong>

(**Jade West**)

If anyone were to actually make it, everyone's bet was on Jade. She was fierce and smart, she knew what she wanted and exactly how to get it. She was exactly one of a kind, something fresh, who would of shaken the whole place upside-down.

At least that's how it seemed.

You wouldn't guessed how big everyone's surprise was when as soon as she graduated, she disappeared from the face of the planet. Rumor was she left for New York, apparently trying her luck on Broadway, but no one ever heard from her again.

Where is she now? You might wondered. Exactly where her father always expected she would have ended up if she continued with "the-whole-performing-arts-nonsense", passed out, most likely ODed, in a broken down apartment in one of the worst neighborhoods of Queens.

How did she got there? Well, she did left for NY to take over Broadway, and that's when it all started going downhill. After a few weeks of thousands of auditions, she quickly found out that what everyone always admired of her were exactly the keys to her failure.

_"Can't you... like, I don't know... be a bit more, y'know... less you?" she stared at her agent icily _

_"What that's supposed to mean?" she asked indignantly, quoting her once best friend _

_"Look, honey, I gotta be honest, this whole Goth look you got going on, lose it. K?" _

_"What? Okay, listen to me—" she started, 'till he cut her off _

_"No, you listen to me. If you want to make it big, you have to understand that people are not looking for a Morticia, so unless you want to be unemployed for the rest of your life, add a bit more color to your wardrobe, would ya?" _

_"No" she said firmly "I'm never going to change who I am just to fit into what other expect me to be. I didn't do it for my dad, I'm not doing it for you. You know what? You. Are. Fired" _

_"Fine, I don't appreciate losing my time anyway" _

That was the last time she ever saw the man. She stayed true to her word, and never changed her looks, even when she didn't had enough money to eat. She started working as a bartender in a local club, even dated a few guys—she had lost all contact with Beck, after being too tired of making up excuses as to why she couldn't visit him, and how neither could he. One of the guys she dated introduced her to her new love: Crank. She soon becomes addicted, even deals sometimes.

Yes, Jade West's life has met up her dad's expectation—not that he will ever now— the only person who would probably not be surprised as to where his once free-spirited daughter ended up.

/

(**André Harris**)

The music prodigy didn't surprised anyone when he announced how, right after graduation, he was signed by a major music label.

It was in the senior 'prome' where he decided to build up the courage and finally ask Tori out. She said yes, and everything was jolly and wonderful, that's how it was meant to be, _right_? Maybe for a while, yes.

But all good things must come to an end, even if that end wasn't 'till two years later.

André and Tori were Hollywood's "it" couple, two brand new promising stars, each unbelievable in their own field. Victoria Vega became one of the most influential young actresses staring in the movie adaptation of the Lost Saga, which was rumored to be the new Harry Potter, whilst André's new single 'Lifesaver' became an instant hit, rising to the top of the iTunes chart. So, everything was perfect, that's how it looked like anyway, but what the camera doesn't tell is the way how they don't see each other for months, once they even lasted 11 months without seeing each other, let alone really talk. Tori liked to pretend everything was perfect. André wasn't so delusional. So, one day in which he finished recording earlier than expected instead of going back to his hotel, he decided to pay his girlfriend a visit in an attempt to rekindle the old flame, what he found there was nothing more than the gorgeous brunette apparently trying to swallow Beck Oliver, it looked like her High School crush was finally hers. Just because he wasn't one to make scenes, he decided to drive back to his hotel and go to sleep.

He broke up with Tori the next morning.

As far as the press is concerned they broke up because of their schedules. True, but not really.

It wasn't until three years later he saw her again. His record label had found a new talent, and wanted him to sing a duet with her, he accepted. He didn't actually knew who she was 'till he saw her that day in the studio, and even then he almost didn't recognized her because of her hair. Yes, Cat Valentine's hair stopped being the color of red velvet cupcakes, and went back to her natural brown color. She yelled and ran to hugged him the minute she saw him. The only words he could muttered were "Little Red?" in a surprised tone. After they finished recording, they went out for a coffee. They talked, and laughed remembering old times, and sharing new ones. He helped her get rid of her demons.

They started dating a few weeks later, they got married less than a year after.

/

(**Tori Vega**)

She made it, she really did. If that's the truth, then why does she kept starving herself? She's beautiful, she's perfect, no one can compare to her; that's what everyone says, anyway. Why can't she see it?

She graduated out of Hollywood Arts with honors, she was even valedictorian of the class. Sikowitz got her one of the best agents out there, she got tons of auditions, and tons of call backs too. Her future looked as bright as day, she even had the perfect, sweet, caring boyfriend. Soon, she got her first big movie role, playing the protagonist in a movie that promised to mark the decade. Magazines called her the next Emma Watson, and the press loved her. She had millions of fans by the time the movie came out, being exactly as big a success as it was expected.

But, nothing mattered, it never changed anything. It didn't stop her picture-perfect relationship from crumbling down. They didn't have time for each other. He was too busy. She was too busy. She couldn't bear it for everything to not be perfect, so she got more focused of making herself perfect. Once she becomes perfect, free of any flaw, everything will fall into place..._right_?

She got a more restricted diet, if she were to cave into temptation she disciplined herself with exercising 'till she fainted. As much as she liked to lie to herself, it didn't change anything. It only made it worst. She couldn't look at herself in the mirror without only seeing fat.

She saw him again when she was called to read her part with some of the guys who made it 'till the final round of auditions for the part of her character's love interest, who will be introduced in the sequel of 'Lost'. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Beck Oliver again, she felt things she hadn't in a long time. They read their lines with such passion, that everyone was baffled by their chemistry.

Beck got the part, so they started spending more and more time together. Soon, what seemed like an innocent, not worth worrying about, kiss turned into hot make out sessions at her house. She felt guilty, of course, but even those awful feelings were shut when she started feeling something she hadn't in a long time— passion. Things stop looking oh-so-gloomy for her, life started to seem worth living again. She felt wanted, loved. She even started contemplating going to therapy.

Then, why didn't she broke things up with André? Truth is that she couldn't stand the thought of having a failed relationship. Yes, maybe it was an already failed relationship, if she had to cheat on him to feel happy again, but people didn't need to know that. Regardless of how well Beck made her feel, she wouldn't let him ruined something she's been building her whole life. Even if it was only an allusion, perfection was not something easy to reach, and she was so close to finally being there that it seemed foolish to throw it all away.

But, of course, everything went right out of the window when André arrived unexpectedly at her house during one of Beck's many visits. She didn't even saw him there nor did she knew at what moment that he arrived. She probably wouldn't have ever known he caught them, if he hadn't called the next morning to break up with her. She didn't even tried to deny it. They both stated to the press that the reason was their conflicting schedules, André's idea, and left it at that.

Even though, all the time she spent in making her relationship with André seemingly perfect was thrown in the garbage, she wasn't as upset as she thought she'll be. She still had Beck, right? Well, she did...for a while. All the heat the had at the beginning started dying out after a few weeks. They broke up after Beck refused going out in public with her. They were just_ having fun... nothing serious_, that was his only excused when he left her.

An ambulance took her to the hospital, after one of her maids found her passed out next to her treadmill. She had to be fed through an IV for three weeks.

_Nothing would ever be enough, would it? _

/

(**Cat Valentine**)

She was the sweet, naive redhead. Regardless of how annoying she was sometimes, no one couldn't do anything but love her. She was just that kind of person, the one who brighten up the room just by being there. But, being loved by everyone didn't prepared her for the real world, the one outside Hollywood Arts. She got a few auditions, but apparently she was always _too_ short, _too_ bubbly, and once a casting director called her_ too Mediterranean_— whatever that meant.

So, she struggled. She had already wasted all her savings, believing how she will probably be soon discovered. She flipped through a People's Magazine proudly when she saw the promo pictures for Tori's new movie, and how André's new album was soon coming out. She felt glad that at least they seemed to have mad it big time. She stop dying her hair when she stop having enough money to eat. Things were so bad, that when a new club opened a block from her apartment she went to see if they were hiring. To them she wasn't too short, too bubbly, nor too Mediterranean.

She had to wear really revealing outfits to work. She started working as a waitress, but after the owners heard her sing, they decided it was too much waste, and made her perform too. It wasn't where she always expected she would perform, but at least it was stage. They didn't pay her well, but she after a while she was able to go back to the color of red velvet cupcakes, which reminded her of a happier time. Soon, she caught the attention of hundreds of men, and the owners of the club started to see a mine of gold in the petite Italian girl. It wasn't long 'till they decided to exploited it.

Cat was picking her stuff up after another performance, when one of her bosses knocked on the door and entered. Apparently some big important man saw her performance, and was completely smitten, he was offering $5000 for the night. She needed that money.

_she didn't want to do it _

She accepted.

_she cried as soon as she got home _

She resigned from her job the next day.

_she felt dirty _

She went back to her natural hair color, when even her hair color started reminding her of that night.

_she was lost _

She started singing in Cafes. Her luck gave a 360 degrees turn, when a record label signed her. They even offered to let her sing a duet with one of their most successful client: André Harris. She couldn't believe her luck when she found out. When she saw him again sparks flew. He told her everything. She didn't said much. Not until the night she told him e v e r y t h i n g.

He didn't walk away from her, as she was expecting. He helped her. He got rid of her demons. He loved her. She loved him.

At last, though things were still far from perfect, she got her happy ending.

/

(**Beck Oliver**)

He loved her.

She was his everything.

She didn't cared

She l e f t

After graduation, Beck's life was successful as everyone predicted. He got cast in a really successful TV show, everyone loved his laid back attitude and extraordinary looks. He was the same mysterious boy with no secrets everyone loved. Plus, he's girlfriend would soon come back to him, right? She just needed to make a name for herself, that's all. Months passed and their conversations started being shorter and shorter. Their fights lasted longer and longer. He wanted to be next to her again, he wanted her to come back. She said no. He wanted to go to New York and visit her. She didn't even gave him her address.

Fast-forward a few weeks, the calls stop coming. She changes her number. What did it mean? Were they over? He kept asking himself, and the answer comes one morning when he finds a message in his answering machine. She broke up with him, even called from a pay phone, so he wont be able to contact her.

He started drinking, it helped turn his feelings off. Magazines speculate what made him trade his quiet, smooth reputation to a first-class party-er one. He started to lose deals when he started showing up to the sets drunk. He even got arrested for DUI so many times, he was sentenced to go to rehab.

When he sobered up, his agent got him an audition for the sequel of a new movie phenomenon that came out when he was still in rehab. He hadn't even seen the first movie when he auditioned. He saw Tori again there, apparently she was the star, not surprise there. Their chemistry, the same they've always had since they were younger, got him the part.

They went out for lunch the next day. She told him everything about how wonderful her relationship with André was. He noticed how it didn't reach her eyes.

Before he realized, they were already having an affair. He would have liked to think he fell for Tori, but he knew deep inside that to him she was only a connection of his High School days. The days in which Jade&Beck, and Beck&Jade, still existed. He felt awful that André was going to be affected because of his twisted head.

He was content, or as far as he'll ever be without her, until Tori told him that she and André had broken up. It wasn't long until she wanted to go public with their relationship. This time he was the one who said no, the one who broke the other's heart.

He was taking a stroll down Central Park, when he entered a bar. He was in New York promoting his new movie, and he couldn't help but see her everywhere. For all he knew she could of entered this same bar, and boy was he right. He saw her handing some drinks to some guy. She was behind the bar, beautiful as always. She looked mostly the same, yet something was off. Her eyes had lost all their spark. She was skinnier and more pale than usual, almost unhealthily so.

Before going out he always made sure he was unrecognizable, that way he wouldn't be bothered. He didn't want to bring attention to himself, so he just waited 'till her shift was over, if he ever wanted to get over he needed some kind of closure plus he was so confused by the whole situation he was in serious need of some answers.

She screamed when she saw him, tried to make a run for it too. He chased. He lost her once, he wouldn't let that happen again. Once he caught her, she agreed to talk to him. He suggested to go to his hotel for more. She was doubtful, but he assured her that all he wanted was to talk, and so they did.

She broke down hallway through her story. The only thing he could do was hold her. He assured her she didn't need to go on. She insisted on telling him everything.

He convinced her to go to rehab.

She recovered.

They had a Hawaiian wedding, just like she always dreamed.

/

(**Robbie Shapiro**)

He was an astounding ventriloquist. He refused to believe it. Rex was real.

Life after Hollywood Arts wasn't as hard for him as everyone thought it'll be. He was the cute, geeky guy everyone loved. Thousands of young boys saw his poster in the movie theater, and thought _'if he made it, so can I' _

He was an inspiration, but after a few weeks people started to wonder if he was really sane. What started as funny, running joke about how he treated the puppet as if he were real, became a cause of worried. He knew Rex was a puppet,_ didn't he? _

_his parent's got him committed to a mental institution on his 21st birthday _

By the third month, he started talking to his hand, pretending Rex was still there. He cried himself to sleep every night. Rex kept insulting him, and laughing at him._ Why couldn't he stop? _

He always did everything Rex asked for, when would he be pleased? Talking didn't help. The doctors kept giving him that pity look. He wasn't insane, even Rex knew that, or at least he never called him that.

A Doctor once gave him some scissors and a Polaroid of Rex. He explained it was symbolic, that it might help him cut Rex out of his life by cutting a Polaroid of him. He tried to cut his arm of instead. They didn't understand that he hadn't been trying to harm himself. He just thought that a quicker way of destroying Rex was the arm in which he controlled him. Yes, he did realized Rex was just a figment of his imagination, but no that didn't made him less real.

He never got out of that place, they deemed him too unstable, and no one ever came looking for him.

/

(**Trina Vega**)

After Hollywood Arts, she went to hundreds of auditions.

She killed herself after her 120th rejection.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was pretty much the most intense fic-or whatever this is- I've ever written<strong>

**I hope it was good, I worked really hard at it**

**Fun fact: this was supposed to end with some kind of bitter Bori, but 1)I love Jade too much to let her like that, and 2)I just hate Bori**

**I mean if Bori were ever to happen I wouldn't stop watching the show, I think I would actually like to see how Dan manages to do that (I LOVE BADE I SWEAR, but that might be interesting)**

**Also, I was planning(after bori failed) to make it Tandre, but I think Candre is way cuter plus I don't really like Cabbie (this was actually going to be Tribbie, but I didn't felt like writing for Trina, so yeah Robbie suffered because of that)**


End file.
